I Don't Wanna Love Somebody Else
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Callie gets drunk because she can't get a certain someone off her mind and she ends up calling him to come and save her again. (Maybe Sequel!)
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh, I built a world around you, oh, you had me in a dream I lived in every word you said,"_

I can't explain why I have these feelings for him. I know I can't have these feelings for him, it's wrong and I know it. He knows it. I cannot be in this predicament again, yes, Brandon is the same age as me and isn't taking advantage of me because I want this as much as he does. So that's what brings me here with this beer bottle that is almost empty in my hands, sitting across from the boy who set me up for buying people off with liquor to vote me as there Winter Queen.

"So Callie, what brings you to my humble party house?" He asked, his beer on the table and a blunt between his fingers.

"I needed to escape, Brandon has been breathing down my neck and with Mariana so hung up with her dance I just needed a break from being little miss Good Girl," I lied, it was simple for me to answer this. Wyatt isn't helping me get over Brandon.

* * *

_"The Stars had Aligned I thought that I found you, And I don't wanna love somebody else," _

Callie, she's all I think about. I'm in love with her, she's all I want in life. I love her and I will always be in love with her. Seeing her with Wyatt should have made me back off but that just makes me want her more. Callie...she's not like most girls I've met. She sincerely cares and knows who I am and I know who she is. I guess that's why I'd do anything for her. Like getting a criminal record for her, lying and even letting her go even though it's the hardest thing for me to do.

"Brandon? Your phone has been ringing since you got here, aren't you going to answer it?" Lou, my friend who I have just recently met asked me, standing behind the microphone with her guitar hanging off her shoulder.

"Ah, yeah, yeah," I said looking at the name. Callie. Great, even my she knows I'm thinking about her. "Hello Callie?" I said, my voice questioning why she is calling.

"Ah, hey. Brandon, I need help. I've been drinking and I'm scared," She said, I could hear the tears in her voice and how frightened she is. "Brandon please!" She said, whimpering. Her breathing was more sped up than it usually is and you could tell that she was drunk her speach was slightly slurred.

"Where are you?" I asked, she broke me with the scaredness in her voice. She spat out a address that I really didn't want to hear. "I'll be there in 10," I said sadly and stood up hanging up the phone.

"What'd she want?" Lou asked, looking over at me, something that I only seen on two other people on her face. Talya and Callie.

"She's been drinking and ah, she's at a very unfit guys house right now so-"

"You're going to go and get her? After all she's put you through you're still so damn loyal to her," Lou said, was it...jealousy that I heard in her voice? I think so.

"Lou, I think you may have the wrong impression. I just want to be friends," I told her, setting something straight. Her face dropped when she heard his. I never told her one thing about my past with Callie but it was clear that she knew something was up. "Callie and me...it's complicated and if you want the truth I'll tell you just...not today," Brandon said, running his hand through his hair and walked away.

* * *

_"Oh, We left it all unspoken, Oh, we buried it alive and now it's screaming in my head," _

I went outside and some guy tried to push himself on me and I got scared. All I could think of was Liam and how I was so helpless back when I was 15, but this time I fought him off and walked to the road and called Brandon. The only person I could call and wouldn't tell my parol officer. When he showed up her came to a quick stop in front of me before getting out and helping me into the car.

"I'm so, so sorry," I muttered looking over at him once he got in the car. He sent me a smile and took my hand in his.

"It's okay, I understand," He said, pulling the car out of park and pulling out onto the road. He started towards the house and I just about had a spazz attack. "Woah, what? What's wrong?" He asked slowing the car down.

"No, we cannot go back to the house. Anywhere but the house! Lene and Steff could call my parol officer or even worse a social work could be there," I said, I'm not one to be usually so scared, but me in this state could change everything.

"Fine, how about my dad's? Dani and him went away for the weekend for some kind of honeymoon weekend even though they aren't married," Brandon said turning off onto another road and towards the apartments. I was quiet for the rest of the ride there until he asked what was I thinking? Getting drunk.

"I can't get adopted Brandon," I told him, swallowing the lump in my throat. He looked at me confused. "It's not because of Roger Quinn, it's...it's the fact that I'm in love with you. I know how much this meant to Jude and Steff and Lena love me like a child but I don't love you as a brother," I spat out. The word vomit came out. He looked at me, surprised.

* * *

_"Oh, I shouldn't go unhoping, oh, that you will change your mind and we can start again," _

I didn't expect Callie to say this. I always thought that she needed a family more than me but it turns out something else has been aching inside of her. I parked in my reserved parking spot and turned towards her looking her in the eyes seeing nothing but honesty. "Callie," I said warning her, if she said anymore there was no turning back.

"No Brandon, I'm unconditionally in love with you," She told me looking me in the eyes, not a hint of a smile or a twitch in her on her face letting me know she was telling the truth.

* * *

_"Well I don't care if loneliness kills me, I don't wanna love somebody else, Oooh, Oh, I thought I could change you, Oh, I thought we woud be the greatest story that I ever told," _

I couldn't help myself, I reached over and kissed him. Everything that I felt for him was poured into this kiss and I felt him kiss back. Our tongues fighting for dominance, I pulled back and pointed to the house and he nodded. Once we got into the elevator our lips were locked once again, his hand tangled in my hair.

I knew this was wrong, but for the first time in forever, no matter what Jude said. I did something for me, I was going to ask not to get adopted because I couldn't be Brandon's sister knowing how I feel about him. When the elevator doors opened we pulled away and walked towards his dads apartment.

* * *

_"I know it's time to tell you it's over, but I don't wanna love somebody else! No,"_

Me and Callie walked into the apartment and she turned towards me looking me in the eyes. "Callie, If you're wondering what I feel towards you, you already know how I feel. I love you, I'm in love with you and I have been since the day I met you," I told her, she smiled and I looked down at her, locking eyes with her. I leaned down to meet her lips and she closed the space between us.

I held the kiss until I pulled back, unsure if this is really what she wanted. "Are you sure?" I asked, and she nodded. I kissed her again, roughly, pushing her to the wall behind her. I heard her gasp but she still remained lip locked with me. We pulled back and walked towards my room but once the door was locked we continued. I helped to pull her shirt over her head, attacking her neck as soon as it was off working on giving her the first hickey of the night, when I heard her moaned I smiled to myself in victory. I finally laid her on the bed, pulling my own shirt off before kissing her gently.

Tonight was the night that would change everything and we personally didn't care. She must have faked her drunkness somehow because she seemed completely sober as we were doing this. I don't wanna love anyone else because my heart belongs to her and will always belong to her.

For now and for always.

* * *

**Well this is my very first song fic and Brallie fan fic! I hoped you all liked it. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not but I'll keep you all posted! So yeah, where all the lines are it's flicking back n forth p.o.v's (Callie's and Brandon's)**

**XXX Review?!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up next to Brandon, my head on his chest as I went over what went on the night before. I meant it all, I was going to tell Lena and Steff that I don't want to be adopted because I wouldn't know what to do. "Brandon," I whispered, looking up at his sleeping face. "Brandon!" I whispered a little louder and this time he opened his eyes, tightening his arms around me. "I meant everything I said last night," I told him, propping myself up looking down at his face now.

"You sure? Because, if you didn't I can act like this never happened," He told me, I shook my head before kissing his lips. "Or not," He said, kissing me again softly. "But we should get out of here before my dad get's back because we still need to explain this," He stopped motioning between them both with his index finger. "To moms."

"I agree," I told him, getting up a little taking one of the sheets to cover my upper body. "I love you," I told him, turning my body slightly looking down at him, once again. He smiled at me knowing this time, we weren't going to give up on us.

"I love you too," He replied before getting up himself. He checked his phone, 8 missed calls and 100 texts from Steff and Lena. "Ah, we may have a problem," he said to me, I turned around confused and when he passed me his phone I understood now. Lena and Steff were going to kill us!

"I'm so dead!" I said, reaching for my black and white crop top and one of the 3 skirts I owned that was on the floor. "Have you seen my bra?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Brandon who was grabbing his pants and t-shirt that was at the end of the bed.

"It's on the lamp," He told me pointing to his lamp that was in front of the window. Sure enough there was my white bra drapped over the lamp. Isn't that embarrassing, but he's seen less of me. I grabbed it, putting it on and then putting on the clothes from the day before, making sure that Lena and Steff weren't to question what we were doing last night but I caught a glimpse at my neck in the mirror.

"Crap," I muttered brushing my hand over the hickey that was in clear view on my neck. Brandon back behind me, placing his hands on my hips looking into the mirror with one of the biggest smiles I've seen on his face in weeks. "What am I going to do about this? Steff and Lena will most likely kill both of us now.

"I think Dani left some of her make-up in the bathroom, you can use it," Brandon said and I made a b-line to the bathroom. I needed to hide this because If I didn't Mariana and Jesus will know of mine and Brandon's night. Lena and Steff should understand because they knew how I felt about Brandon a few months back and they were to expect that we couldn't hold back for very long. Even if Wyatt was in this equation.

I took the foundation and translucent powder and applied it to the few hickeys that were in plain view to hide from the twins, Jude and their moms. His moms. "Let's get out of here before we get into anymore trouble," I said taking Brandons hand in mine and we walked out of the apartment, locking it before leaving the building of course. The drive wasn't as quiet as last night because this time it was filled with laughter and talk about how Lena and Steff were to react to this. We pulled into the driveway and we just sat there, scared to enter the house until we seen Lena look out the window at us. "We've been spotted," I muttered, unbuckling myself and getting out of the car.

Me and Brandon walked up to the house scared for out lives and we entered the house. "Moms, can me and Callie talk to you? Privately?" Brandon asked, looking at the twins two look like they've never slept and Jude who was sitting in front of them staring at nothing. Still not talking. Jesus and Mariana got put, and guided Jude out of the room so me and Brandon can talk.

"Where the hell have you too been? We've been worried sick, scared that you two were kidnapped or something worse," Lena said walking towards us wrapping us in her arms, but we just shrugged her off knowing we're about to piss them both off.

"We were at Dad's apartment talking, we passed out on the couch talking and we talked about something, something that may make you both furious at us," Brandon said, for the first time in a while, his words were put together perfectly. Steff and Lena looked at them, curious now clear.

"We talked about how we don't know how we'll be able to be siblings," I cut in, looking at them worried. "I don't want you to adopt me because...because I'm in love with Brandon," I told them, closing my eyes scared to look at them. I opened one eye to see them looking at Brandon and me confused.

"I thought...I thought you two got over each other," Steff said, taking a seat. We shook out heads, I felt the water works again.

"We thought we did but Wyatt...Me and Wyatt can't. I don't love him, I've been telling him I do but I've been trying to convince myself and I can't lie to myself anymore," I told them. "I'm so sorry, if you want to send me to another home because I've disgraced your or messed up your family then go ahead, but Steff. I do love your son and I'd do anything for him. Even wait 2 years to be out of the foster system so I can be with him," I explained to them, wiping the falling tears off of my face.

"And do you, Brandon return these feelings?" Lena asked, looking at Brandon. He took my hand and nodded. "Oh, wow, this I did not expect," Lena whispered.

I heard someone creeping down the stairs and I turned to see Mariana looking at us, tears in her eyes. "Callie?" She whispered, I looked over at her and sighed. I didn't know what to do but to let go of Brandon's hand.

"Um...Why don't you explain what's happening to the twins and ah, we'll figure out what to do after that because I don't want to send you out of the house and back into the system but then again we can't keep you here knowing that...this is going on," Stef said, her hand going to her head like it always did when she didn't kmow what to do. Me and Brandon agreed with her and walked up stairs. Mariana stood up when she seen us coming and started walking with us towards her room...our room.

"What does moms want you two to explain to us?" Mariana asked once she was in her room where Jesus was. She texted Jesus to get Jude out of her room before she came up, Brandon looked a little uncomfortable so I spoke up.

"Mariana, Jesus this has nothing to do with you two, or even Stef and Lena but...me and Brandon...fell in love," I said, reaching for his hand for support. "And I have decided not to get adopted, by your parents," I told them, looking at them a little worried on there reaction. Mariana sat down on her bed, a disappointed and sad look up her face. "But listen, that doesn't make me love you guys any less it's just I love you guys and I love Brandon...differently."

"We get it, I mean, I get it. It's just...I can't believe that your love for each other is so strong for you to change your mind," Mariana said, looking at us. I could hear the tears in her voice because the more she spoke the raspier her voice got. "Just...what does this mean for the family? Where are you going?"

"I think...I'm going ahead with the independent living. I need my own place, especially with the fact that I don't think Lena and Stef will let me live here knowing that my biggest temptation is just across the hall and I have to do is go through the bathroom to his room," I explaned the best I can. "I have to go fill out the forms but I'll keep you posted," I said as I turned around about to make my way out of the room.

"Let me come with you," Brandon insisted, I smiled at him and nodded.

"That'd be nice, knowing that the reason I'm doing this is behind me every step of the way," I said smiling over at him. I heard Jesus groan. "Yes?" I asked looking at him.

"It's just...you two have been together all of 24 hours and you're doing the lovey dovey stuff and it's giving me the heevey jeevies," Jesus said, shuddering. I just giggled a little before sighing.

"Now you know how I felt when you brought Lexi over or Lexi would ditch me for you," Mariana told him, I walked out and I could hear them bicker from the steps as me and Brandon made it down them but before we got down far enough to be seen he stopped me and spun me towards him. I lifted one of my eye brows in questioning before I felt his lips on mine. I pulled back after a second and smiled at him. I know for sure that this is want I want, that nothing was stopping me and Brandon now.

I walked down the steps until I saw Lena and Stef talking quietly about something. "I'm sorry I'm interupting but I just wanted to let you know I'm not going to make you make a choice. I'm applying for independent living. I have a job, and they can't find any reason to not give me the approval," I told them. They looked at me shocked. "And I think I need this Lena, Stef. It's not just because I'm in love with your son but this way it'd be better. I wouldn't be the reason you're always getting hauled into the police station whenever I go off the rails."

I could have sworn I seen them tear up but I started for the door before I could watch the cry. I heard Brandon behind me and I smiled to myself, he got in the driver seat of the car while I sat beside him. I looked over at him and laughed. "I think we might be outlaws. I think I might be in love. 'Cause I'm all out of reasons, like seasons, Winter, summer, fall," Brandon sung and I leaned over the space between us and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"They're all washed up. If you're still way over there, maybe slide on in by my side, 'Cause I'm just an outlaw, wanted if you want me," I sung back before laughing a little. He started the car and pulled out of the driveway towards the building that held my freedom. That held the reason me and Brandon can finally be together without people judging me because I am his foster sister. "Forever?" I asked, needing to know the answer.

"Forever and more," Brandon replied, taking my hand in his as he drove.

**So, everyone! This is it for this story. If you want a sequel just leave it in the reviews! And I thank everyone who as read this. I'm a die hard Brallie shipper so, yeah. There is more Brallie stories to come! XXX - Chloe**


End file.
